


Glow

by syrenhug



Category: Glow
Genre: I don't know, Oh wait, he's Thor, jason is some random kid i never figured it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: avengers au with leo as tony and nico as bruce and just #sciencebuddies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

“I am so right.”

Nico shook his head, only mildly exasperated. “Except for the part when you’re wrong.”

“See if I ever talk science with you again.” Leo looked like he was pouting. They were spread out over the loft floor, reading old news clippings all pertaining to failed experiments. He was trying to ignore the hand that kept brushing softly on top of his every minute or so. His fellow Avenger probably didn’t even know he was doing it.

Suddenly, the Iron Man glanced over at him. “Do you like being the Hulk?”

“No,” It meant he always had to be calm and angry and there could be no loosening of his lid. It was tiring. “I suspect you like being Iron Man?”

Leo’s eyes were bright and excited. Sometimes he forgot how young they all were. He supposed that tended to happen when you were always saving the world.

“I do. It’s cool. And so are you.”

He coughed, flushing. “What?”

“I just mean you’re my favorite Avenger because everyone else is so boring. Jason spends most of his time rescuing kittens from trees and Rachel scares the fuck out of me, dear God. You’re just-“

“Cool?” Nico smiled, fingering the edge of a newspaper. It was something about glow in the dark skin possibilities and he inwardly scoffed at the idea. A warm hand engulfed his and he looked up in surprise. Leo’s grin was triumphant.

“Yeah, man. Cool.”

And they spent the rest of the day in the loft not talking about science together.


End file.
